Picking Up The Pieces
by puppets4ever
Summary: Read the story It will ruin it if I summarize it. Oneshot! Considering a rewrite.


**I'd ask you not to criticize this story because it is based on something my community is dealing with right now. And due to the fact I wanted Tails' parents in it, this takes place in the comics world, yet it's AU because they are their ages from the games.**

Picking Up The Pieces

I didn't know going away for a trip could change my life as much as it did. I didn't know leaving and not telling him would upset him. And it seems there are only three of us left picking up the pieces.

I had left on what some would call a mission, really, I lied. It was a vacation. I had to get away from everyone even my little bro, Tails.

I won't go into much detail about that week, except for the last Friday night I was up there. I had gotten a call, saying, there was an accident and that I need to get home right away. I pressed for more information, but, Amy would give none.

When I arrived Saturday morning, downtown was more like a ghost town. I walked to my house were I found Amy and Cream sitting on the couch and drying tears. They told me to sit down.

I felt an uneasiness creep over me as Amy began to talk.

"Sonic," she started, "like I told you last night, there was an accident."

"Involving who?" I asked, but, I had a feeling I knew who.

"Tails. You see, he was working on his plane last night and the gas tank exploded. And he's..." Amy just started sobbing.

Then, it clicked. Tails was dead.

"No! It can't be! He's too young!" Was all I could say before the sobs started.

_Why? Why my little brother?_ Thoughts such as these raced through my mind.

Amy and Cream joined in. We were three broken friends left to pick up the pieces of our shattered lives.

Now, here I am sitting next to Tails' parents, Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, with Amy and Cream on the other side of me.

All are sobbing except for me. I feel as hard as a stone. I know the world is watching me, to see if I show one watery eye of weakness. They're wasting their time. A hero has no time to be sad or depressed, because as soon as they do, evil gets the upper hand.

The minister quickly gave the podium to me, as he was directed to by Amadeus and Rosemary both, even though I had told Amadeus AND Rosemary that I didn't want to speak or be honored in any way. They still went against my wishes.

I walked up behind the podium, I guess most people expect me to cry as the people who weren't crying yet were grabbing 50 tissues and then passing the box on.

"I am not going to depress you with how much he will be missed..." The words coming out of my mouth surprised even me.

"I am going to tell you why we should be celebrating his life. Tails would not be happy about all of his friends and family in one big room crying over him. You want to know why he died? Because he was adventurous, he lived life to the fullest, if Tails wanted to know something, he would seek it out. And I think the world needs less people like me, and more people like Tails. Because, he was a better man than I would ever be, and he was still a kid. Yes, Tails was different, maybe even a little weird, but he was the kindest person you could meet. I've learned many lessons from him. I doubt he learned anything from me that he didn't already know. And to be truthful, Tails taught me how to be a friend and a hero. And, if it wasn't for him, I'd probably gave up a long time ago. So, here's to Tails, a friend, a techno geek, a two-tailed freak, and mostly an unknown hero."

Still in shock at the thought of the speech I had just given, I walked away from the podium and down the steps, as I was walking to were I had sat earlier, Amadeus stood. He had a look of horror that was mixed with hatred. I was probably going to get chewed out, or punched because of that last line from my speech.

Then, he just nodded and turned around.

"He's right. Miles would hate this." Amadeus started as my jaw nearly fell to the floor. "He would want us to celebrate him as all of those things as Sonic described. He was those things. His best trait was he was proud to be those things!"

I don't really remember what happened after that. I guess many people believe I'm depressed or something, but, there's another lesson I've learned from that yellow-orange fox, be happy in the face of tragedy. Tails never let any tragedy hold him down, so, why should I?


End file.
